


I'm Doing You a Favor

by orphan_account



Series: AU Ideas Advent Calender 2015 [7]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua didn't look up from his phone. "I'm doing you a favor dear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Doing You a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt really hard to write for?

It was something Neku mentioned offhandedly, that he hadn't watched Star Wars, but then Joshua looked surprised and said something along the lines of 'They're classics and there's a new one coming out, so you may as well watch them so no one punches you in the face for it.' So now Joshua had sat him down to watch them.

Even though it was his idea, Joshua wasn't even watching it, rather doing something on his phone. Neku guessed that he could stop paying attention too.

He closed his eyes for an instant, and a pillow hit the side of his head.

"What the fuck was that for Josh?"

Joshua didn't look up from his phone. "I'm doing you a favor dear."


End file.
